


Bury me 6 feet in snow

by ADeadVendingMachine



Series: Tubbo-centric things :) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: /j, Author is a Toby Smith | Tubbo Apologist, Body Horror, He needs a hug and a family, I don't really understand it, I think?, Major character death up for interpretation, Other, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has PTSD, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, beta read but we still die like squeeks, cant be an apologist if hes never done anything wrong, he is my emotional support please, he might be dead your honor, i admit, oh god this is very projected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADeadVendingMachine/pseuds/ADeadVendingMachine
Summary: "𝑰 , 𝑰  '  𝒍  𝒍    𝒎  𝒂  𝒌  𝒆    𝒊  𝒕    𝒂  𝒔    𝒑  𝒂  𝒊  𝒏  𝒍  𝒆  𝒔  𝒔    𝒂  𝒏  𝒅    𝒂  𝒔    𝒄  𝒐  𝒍  𝒐  𝒓  𝒇  𝒖  𝒍    𝒂  𝒔    𝒑  𝒐  𝒔  𝒔  𝒊  𝒃  𝒍  𝒆    𝑻  𝒖  𝒃  𝒃  𝒐 , ,"His chest hurt.He doesn't remember why.Why can't he remember.
Relationships: None
Series: Tubbo-centric things :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181174
Kudos: 20





	Bury me 6 feet in snow

**Author's Note:**

> t4r3njktnfrjfnejnrj please do not tell me i am putting ranboos character on tubbo i wrote this before ranboo joined because I was fixated on the realistic Minecraft au AND OH BOY HIS LUNGS WOULD BE FUCKED FROM THOSE FIREWORKS  
> i can imagine he would probably like cough up powder when he gets too stressed  
> I wrote this back in November so this is old now  
> once again please comment it makes me feel special  
> yes there will be more of these snippets of angst because I projected a lot the past few months  
> I have typed all of this out twice because this shit website is breaking on me <3  
> uhhhh warnings for blood, body horror, su!cidal ideation, and mention of gr00ming  
> title from Snow by Ricky Montgomery  
> edit: WHHBRJEWNFHBDE WHY WONT IT LET ME GET RID OF THE OTHER CATEGORY I DIDNT KNOW WHAT IT MEANT WHEN I FIRST PUT IT AND IT WONT GO AWAY

" _ I, I'll make it as painless and as colorful as possible Tubbo,, _ "

His chest hurt.

He doesn't remember why.

Why can't he remember.

" _I need you, to find Tommy, and_ , **_I need you to show him the door_**."

Tommy.

That's right.

Tubbo needed to find Tommy.

" _And, I mean this in the nicest way possible,_ **_You fucked up._** "

That's why he was running.

Eret.

He couldn't trust the man who once betrayed him to now bandage his wounds.

" _ Tubbo I need you to be my spy on the inside, I need you to be our Hercules Mulligan,,, _ "

Wilbur.

Schlatt.

The Election.

He was piecing things together now.

How long had he been running.

It didn't matter.

He had to leave. 

He couldn't stay.

He would rather die.

And so he did.

Or?

Did he?

Tubbo, while focused on ripping through his memories to make some kind of sense, had run to a cliff.

A swamp towards the bottom.

Tubbo imagined his death to be more calm.

Serene.

Soothing.

He believed he would drown in the murky water below him.

He didn't realize the tree.

But he couldn't stop.

He had already fallen.

. . .

  
  


O h .   
  


. . .

I opened my eyes quickly before violently shutting them once more. 

Or rather, my  **eye** .

I couldn't see.

It was like I never opened it.

As if the muscle didn't work.

I slowly opened my functioning eye to look at my surroundings. 

Down, there was only the water, so why hadn't I landed in it?

Up, nothing more than the empty sky, how long have I been out?

My other eye stung, the one that I couldn't open.

I attempted to look to it only to go into shock.

I was impaled. 

My eye was punctured. 

Matted dry blood surrounding it, holding it closed.

I remember the water below me. It would sting but it's better than leaving someone to find me dead on a branch. I reach up to the branch that was holding me, I push back a bit in an attempt to get a feel for what I was about to do. It hit me. I clenched my teeth back from the pain. It had truly gone deeper than expected, not through the skull but wedged in there. It hurt but I couldn't stop now. If I let go the branch would only sink in deeper.

I attempted to take a deep breath before I clenched my teeth harder, gritting slightly. I let out a groan of annoyance and pain. I remembered the brutal execution attempt. How they lied to me. How they groomed me into believing it was normal, that it was okay. I opened my eyes after realizing I had shut them, flinching at my still impaled eye. I questioned how I was still alive. Still kicking. I'm weak. I know I'm weak. So how. Why couldn't it just end.

Nevermind that, there were bigger problems at hand, like getting off this fucking branch.

I sigh before reaching up once more and attempting to slowly inch myself off the branch. I grimace as the dry blood begins to crack, reopening the fresh wound. If the fireworks didn't kill me, this would.

I relaxed a bit as I'm on the last half inch or so, I smiled slightly but still painfully, I had gotten through 7 inches of this searing pain, the ripped flesh, my skull showing slightly in some parts. I relaxed my shoulders as to give them a rest. . I immediately regret my action. It tore. That was going to scar if I do survive. I fell down into the cold dirty water, losing consciousness, maybe this time god will spare me, and let me be at peace.   
. . .   
  


M a y b e , , ,, t h i s t i m e , ,    


  
. . .


End file.
